Ever Onward
by alexcat
Summary: In this slash story, Gandalf and Celeborn share a moment of comfort at Minas Tirith.


Title: Ever Onward  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from these characters.  
  
Summary: Two old friends say goodbye and share one last night.  
  
~~~  
  
Ever Onward  
  
**  
  
"Eight that are here yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him." - Celeborn  
  
**  
  
Celeborn remembered his words when the Fellowship came through Lothlórien. He had felt an empty space his mind. and his heart where Gandalf was supposed to be. But the wizard had only passed into shadow, a shadow from which he returned, made anew.  
  
Celeborn's heart rejoiced to see him here at Minas Tirith. The wizard was resplendent in his white robes with his sparkling smile. He stopped and spoke to many old friends as he walked about the huge banquet hall. There had been no real happiness here in Gondor since it existed in shadow and constant fear, but now that darkness was vanquished, the great halls shone like jewels.  
  
Celeborn longed for nothing more than a glass of wine and gentle conversation beside a warm fire. That wasn't quite true. He did long for more.  
  
Many years ago, on a night of fear and despair, he had been comforted. He had never forgotten the gentle embrace, love given simply and without any strictures or bindings, love given for its own sake.  
  
He had never forgotten. He was in need of comfort. All that he had known was changing. The world was no longer the world of elves and tradition but the world of men and reason. He was no longer at home here but he would not sail, not yet.  
  
"What are you doing up here alone, my friend?"  
  
Celeborn smiled at his friend's voice.  
  
"Contemplating."  
  
Gandalf said nothing, just stepped up beside him and looked off toward Mordor. The mountains had finally stopped burning and the smoke was about gone too.  
  
"The world has changed again. This time it is moving on without us," Gandalf finally said.  
  
Celeborn turned to him and smiled a sad smile, full of longing.  
  
Gandalf folded him into his embrace as if the ancient elf lord were a child and he the parent. He smoothed silky silver hair and whispered the same endearments he had whispered to children of men, elves and hobbits down through the years. The tall, serene elf let his composure slip a little. Gandalf had seen him at his worst and best so he knew he need not stand on ceremony.  
  
After indulging himself with the embrace for a while, Celeborn pulled back.  
  
"You will sail with her, with Elrond. And the little ones." It was not a question, just a statement of fact, made as if it had already happened.  
  
Gandalf nodded. "It is time for us to go. We have no .purpose here anymore."  
  
"I wish I felt the call. Maybe I do have a purpose but I cannot see it now."  
  
"All things have purpose, my friend."  
  
"Come to my room, sit by the fire with me, have a glass of wine."  
  
Gandalf nodded and the two figures silently made their way to the opulent quarters granted the Lord of Lothlórien and one of the eldest beings in Middle Earth, though few even knew that.  
  
They sat by the fire, glasses in hand. Neither said anything for a long time. They had no need. Once, long ago, they had done this and this night would do it again, draw comfort that only ones so ancient could do. Celeborn set his glass on the table and stood, reaching for the wizard with a slow smile.  
  
Gandalf appeared a bent over old man to many, but he wasn't. He was a being of power and light, much as Celeborn himself was. Though time had worn their edges a little, they were still shining and strong.  
  
The bed was soft and inviting as silver and white robes fell to the floor. There was comfort in abundance and pleasure so sweet that both were surprised by it. Gandalf knew this one of his last nights here in Middle Earth, a chance to say a proper good bye to one who knew how long eternity could be. Both wizard and elf were surprised at the passion, at the give and take. But neither was surprised that the night was over way too soon.  
  
Gandalf looked at the silver head that lay on his chest. He laid his hand on the smooth, youthful face and felt time roll away. He closed his own eyes and saw the past through those of his lover. He saw the pain and felt salty tears run from his own eyes and cried tears of joy too.  
  
When he opened his eyes, Celeborn smiled at him.  
  
It was a new day.  
  
~end~ 


End file.
